destinedrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother Earth
"Am I flat?" -Aerin's first words in the story Aerin '''is a very powerful being, one of the strongest in existence although she can be bested emotionally in an instant. she's extremely resilient to all attacks and some attacks even get pulled to her (E.I all-electric attacks) Appearance Features '''Aerin is 5"4' with an hourglass body shape, she is quite slim with delicate features. Her hair is short and colourful, often looking like the planet earth, also following how the earth looks in real-time. her eyes are a dark bluey-green with a small white dot in its iris. She is very pale with pink undertones that come out predominantly in the winter. Aerin has an odd feature to change and adapt depending on the weather, time, place and season. Clothing 'Mother-Earth '''wares a Floaty NASA top, black leggings that have been custom made with small white dots on them representing starts, and NASA converse, she also has a small moon hairpin in her hair. Powers And Abilities Passive -Healing Aura ''User can project an aura of healing and mending energies, focusing the energies they emit from themselves and those effected have their physical wounds healed. They can even cause at a greater extent can cure infectious diseases and poisons, can heal one's mental state and/or even heal one's soul. -Zoolingualism The user is able to understand the speech or emotions of animal life forms. This ability is quite uncommon and multifaceted. Some variations are magic-based while others are natural talents or mental powers, similar to Telepathy (but limited to animals). The use of Zoolingualism is sometimes imagined as imitating animal sounds, like the barking of a dog. Zoolinguists are normally shown using their abilities in their native language, in an animal-language (like Parseltongue or Mangani), or even mentally without any spoken words. Some users are able to understand animals in every imaginable way, which results in enormous knowledge and foreseeability of their actions. Activational -All Earth Abilities Info -All Creature related Abilities Info -All Healing Abilities Info -All Vibration Abilities Info -Telekinesis User can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic, particle and universal level. '' -All Movement Abilities ''Info -Power Manifestation User acts as a physical manifestation or personification of a certain power or concept, which they can manipulate in varying degrees, up to and including practical nigh-omnipotence. Most users are strongly affected by the power they embody, in appearance, personality, etc. Many of these entities are ancient, being the primal manifestation of their concept, and on the level of cosmic beings. -Magic The user has access to magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, language, etc., to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially limitless possibilities for what they can accomplish. -Power Manipulation (of lower Consciousness) (not herself) The user can create, manipulate, remove, change, etc, the supernatural energies/properties in all beings that give them their powers, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers and manipulative abilities. -Enchantment User has the ability to put something/someone under a spell. They have the power to manipulate certain means of magic to accomplish their goals. Universally, the definition of an 'enchanter' varies. Some enchanters have extraordinary beauty and are capable of enrapturing others in a vulnerable state. Other enchanters are endowed with the ability to charm objects through the use of spoken words or other occult items such as wands or certain talismans. Usually, enchanters are bestowed with the power to shapeshift or at least glamour (an illusory disguise) to hide their true forms. Enchanters also may even be able to transform others into virtually almost anything while other more potent enchanters are able to succeed in casting powerful spells or curses. Furthermore, enchanters have the ability to enchant objects with magical abilities of their own. For example, an enchantress can place an incantation on a mirror to look at others from a far-off distance. -Weapon Creation User can create weapons from nothing or by shaping the existing matter or energy, they are capable of creating virtually any weapon and however many they wish. Depending on what the weapon is made of, it can possess a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. -Reality Warping User can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics and the universe to something inconceivable like logic. -Time Warping The user can manipulate the time in the general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum. Since "time" exists and flows within "space", the two are interrelated, and by manipulating time, one is basically distorting space proportionally. The effects of this relative distortion can vary, such as controlling time of a mere object or person may not affect the space they reside in, but to twist the time-stream of a region of space can cause the area itself to warp. Due to time existing in one space, manipulating it cannot affect another dimension. Personality '''Mother Nature '''is a very ditsy individual if you're being sarcastic by saying something along the lines of "I'm choaking on bull shit" she will immediately offer her assistance although you may not be able to hear her voice from how soft it is. Aerin is very soft and shy but if you're hurt she will come and help, she's sweet but will put up a fight if you threaten her friends.